Once Upon a Time Elfling
by Aria Morgenstern
Summary: Aria is a powerful elf in Middle Earth, but what happens when she's reborn in the Enchanted Forest? I'm open to constructive critisism, please review!
1. Welcome to the Enchanted Forest Dearie

My eyes snap open. For a moment, I'm terrified. I can't remember anything, I don't know where I am, I don't know _who_ I am. Then it all comes flooding back to me. The blood, the fighting, the wars. I see myself atop a mountain, staring at the horrifying scene, the world burning, orcs snarling. I'm dressed in black armour, my caramel hair whipping around in the wind. My eyes are blue, I am in my sorceress form. I relive the pain of casting that final spell, the one the ended the war and killed Sauron's essence.

Then I see things I don't remember, they must have occurred after I died. Men and elves cheering, celebrating, but one elf with long pale blond hair runs toward the mountain. I see his tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he holds the broken form of an elf. Her hair is black and so are her eyes before he closes them.

_So that is how I look like when I am dead_, I think to myself. But then her body dissolves into silver mist that spirals into the night. I want to cry. I do not really care about myself, but I love Legolas. I have caused him pain, and that is unforgiveable. Then the flood of memories stop and I am left lying on a forest floor, covered in leaves. At least I can take comfort in one thing: Legolas knows I can never truly die.

"I promise, Legolas, I will always find you." I sit up, taking in my surroundings. I'm wearing a simple white dress, but I have nothing else. I check my hair. It's so pale blond that it looks white. I smile. My hair shows how much magic I have left. When my hair is white, I am at the height of my power. I frown at the dress again. It definitely has to go. I wave my hand. The dress is gone, replaced with dark brown leather boots that almost reach up to my knees, black leggings, brown leather gloves, a forest green cloak, and an elvish tunic. I concentrate harder, and suddenly there's a quiver slung over my back, filled with arrows, a bow in my hand, and a sword at my side.

I feel like myself again. I can almost believe that I'm getting ready for an afternoon of hunting with Legolas. A dart of pain throbs in my lungs making it hard to breathe. No, I have to be positive. I _will_ make it back to Legolas. But I have no idea which land I've been reborn into. I'm probably not even in Middle Earth anymore.

"No, dearie, you're not in Middle Earth." Says a mocking voice. I spin, doing a 360 and nocking an arrow.

"Who are you?" I say, attempting to sound bold and fearless. Then a man just _appears_ in front of me. I narrow my eyes. This man obviously has magic. I'm not afraid of ordinary people that I can easily take down with a few arrows. But I doubt my weapons are going to be of any use in this situation. Then again, I'm not using magic either. I really don't want to give my identity away this early.

"Why, I'm Rumplestiltskin of course. And you are in the Enchanted Forest, dearie."


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, thanks so much for reviewing, and please do! Please even just write one that you liked it, or if you didn't, though please say why.

_Enchanted _Forest? Crap! I do try my best to avoid magic because powerful spell-casters can sense my magic. Most people wouldn't be above enslaving me to capture my powers, so I try to keep my real identity a secret. In my previous life, only the White Council and Legolas knew my true identity. Anyway, the problem is this place has magic in its name. Obviously it's full of magic.

But the problem at hand here is this Rumple-something-or-other guy. He definitely looks evil. He has cat-eyes that glitter menacingly. His skin…how do I describe it? It has a slight greenish tint, and kind of seems to sparkle. His wavy brown hair is chin-length. Basically he looks ugly and evil. But the worst part is, he strongly radiates magic. But not just any magic. _Dark_ magic. I'm instantly nervous. Not for a fight, because even though I haven't had the chance to look in a mirror yet, I just know that my eyes are blue. I will be a sorceress in this life.

So I know I could beat him, but I would definitely risk pissing him off. I also doubt that many people beat this guy. If I do, I'm sure that will raise some questions. So no, a fight is not a solution.

"The Enchanted Forest? Oh, well I guess that I am not as lost as I thought I was. Thank you for your help, sir." I turn and start walking away from him.

"What's the hurry dearie?" Suddenly he's standing right beside me. He grabs me arm, spinning me to face him. I panic, not thinking. Then I hear him gasp as he wrenches his hand back and falls on the ground. I see that he's clutching the arm that he grabbed me with. It's encased in a thin layer of ice.

Oh no! What have I done? Now he definitely knows I have magic _and_ I've pissed him off! I watch in horror as his lips open, as if to say a spell. Instinct takes over my panic. Before I know it, I've nocked an arrow that finds its home in his thigh. I run away faster than I would've thought was possible, his screams chasing after me, urging me on.

I keep running for a while, I don't know how long. It is probably only minutes, but the burning in my chest and the aching of my legs makes it feel like hours. I finally stop at the top of a small hill. Below me there is a bustling town. I decide to go down.

I don't have any money with me, but I manage to sell my weapons for a lot. I use that money to buy myself a simple yet elegant forest green dress with long swooping sleeves and a square neckline. I also buy a simple cloak that's a deep emerald green with a black crystal clasp. I put these clothes on immediately and draw my hood up. I braid my white hair so that it's out of my face, and trade my boots for a pair of gold flats.

I look more like the women around me now, but I'll instantly be recognizable with my icy blue eyes. I sigh. Too bad I've never bothered looking for a glammer spell. But this will have to do. Next I buy a light brown horse. Since I'm an elf, I don't need a saddle or anything. I whisper in his ear and he canters away from the town.


End file.
